1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a projecting electrode formed by, for example, electrolytic plating, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor device called a chip size package (CSP) has been disclosed by, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-229113. In this semiconductor device, wiring lines are provided on the upper surface of an insulating film provided on a semiconductor substrate, columnar electrodes are respectively provided on the upper surfaces of connection pad portions of the wiring lines, a sealing film is provided on the upper surfaces of the wiring lines and the insulating film so that the upper surface of this sealing film is flush with the upper surfaces of the columnar electrodes, and solder balls are provided on the upper surfaces of the columnar electrodes.
In a method of manufacturing the conventional semiconductor device, a dry film resist is used when the columnar electrodes are formed on the upper surface of the connection pad portions of the wiring lines. When this dry film resist is released, it is difficult to completely remove this dry film resist, and its residual tends to be partially left between the wiring lines on the insulating film. The presence of such resist residual leads to a problem causing, for example, a short circuit between the wiring lines or defects such as an insulation failure.